


One of these nights

by pinkruru



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Graduation, Riding, happy birthday madara even though it's months too late, takes place in the future....idk when but in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkruru/pseuds/pinkruru
Summary: “Please, hold on. I am not quite done with the birthday gifts.”“Is that not what this was?”“Have some faith in me, Madara. Please sit on the bed.”It's Madara's birthday and Rei intends to spoil him as much a he can.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Sakuma Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	One of these nights

**Author's Note:**

> Considering they're in an established relationship in this and have been dating for quite a long time I decided not to have them use honorifics.
> 
> Also the title is taken from Red Velvet's song, it has nothing to do with the fic it's just the song I was listening to when I finished writing it lol

“I can’t believe how expensive that restaurant was!”

“Well, it is a special occasion. You should probably get used to it now that you’re a celebrity, dear.”

Rei chuckled as he closed the door of their hotel room behind them, removing his coat he still wore despite being well into may. 

“I’ll definitely have to get my revenge on _your_ birthday.”

“Mmh, ever so youthful and competitive.”

Madara laughed at that, unable to hide his joy any longer. His hands snaked around the other man’s waist, pulling Rei in a tight embrace as he burrowed his nose in dark, curly locks of hair. Madara, unlike Rei, had gained quite a few more centimeters in height since they graduated, to his delight as it allowed him to rest his chin on his lover’s head with ease. He planted a kiss there before looking down, a huge smile splitting his face. 

“Thank you, baby. For everything.”

“Even you deserve to be spoiled every now and then.”

And with that, Rei returned the smile; bright red eyes shining in the darkness of the room, dimples forming on his cheeks as smooth lips revealed sharp fangs and- _god_ was everything about this man deadly enticing. Madara just had no choice but to feel helpless at times like these, at the mercy of the world’s most gorgeous idol.

“Aaaaah, you’re not fair, Rei! I won’t get to live as long as I want to if you keep looking at me like this! There’s still so much I want to accomplish!”

Madara never really thought he would ever get to live such things; to have someone plan a trip outside the city for his birthday, to have someone treat him to one of the most expensive restaurants there, to have someone at his side who _wants_ him and is willing to spend time with him. Someone willing to make him happy. To love and be loved back. Of course, he certainly did not need anything so fancy, but Sakuma Rei being… well, Sakuma Rei, some things simply could not be helped. And he was not going to complain. 

“Kukuku. The Madara I know is much stronger than that, I’m sure.”

Two pale hands cupped Madara’s face, pulling him down until his lips were met with Rei’s, ever so soft and eager at once. He made sure not to waste any time to kiss back his lover with the same intensity, savoring the taste of wine still lingering on his lips. His hands, which were previously laying on Rei’s hips lowered to rest on the man’s bottom, squeezing slightly as the other’s arms wrapped themselves around Madara’s neck. He smiled when he felt sharp fangs graze against his lips, greedily asking for more. He licked Rei’s lips, who in return didn’t miss a beat and opened his mouth to give Madara full access to it. The kiss got sloppy quite fast as Madara let his tongue venture in Rei’s mouth, feeling a rush of adrenaline as it slid against dangerously sharp teeth.

The taste of Rei’s lips was intoxicating and he tried to make the most of the kiss, gaining a few muffled moans from the self-proclaimed vampire before pulling back for air. They kissed again and again, each time sloppier and hungrier until Rei put his hands on Madara’s chest, pushing the man away from a few centimeters. Madara gave him a worried look.

“Please, hold on. I am not quite done with the birthday gifts.”

“Is that not what this was?”

“Have some faith in me, Madara. Please sit on the bed.”

Well, it definitely was hard saying no to that, and so he did- he sat on the border of the bed, next to wide windows facing the ever-so lively city beneath them. 

“How peculiar~ Should Mama be scared?” 

“Quite the opposite, I think.” 

Madara would lie if he said he didn’t have _some_ expectations, especially with the look Rei gave him then- he felt like the prey of a hungry lion, for lack of better words. He swallowed hard as the man approached, hips swaying with each step.

“You’ve been working very hard lately. Every day you remind me of how terribly lucky I am… To be loved by a man as bright as you are.”

“That’s my line, R--”

“Hush now, I am not done.” 

Once close enough, Rei slid a hand on Madara’s shoulder, slowly tracing down his chest.

“It was no easy task to make someone as stubborn as Mikejima Madara to realize he is worthy of love… But it very much is worth every trial and error of it.” 

Rei crouched when his hand got to Madara’s leg, feeling the muscles under his touch.

“I fear I might not tell you often enough with words, but I really do love you. More so than I can explain, which quite frankly can get very frustrating…”

His other hand reached out to unzip Madara’s pants.

“But hopefully, this can convey some of my feelings.”

Madara stared with wide eyes as Rei spread his legs effortlessly, fumbling with Madara’s pants until he could get his steadily hardening cock out. 

At this moment, Madara could swear his lover smiled a demon’s smile. Pure evil. 

“Happy birthday, Madara.”

And so he wasted no time; Rei’s tongue started sliding up slowly against his length, and Madara was glad he was sitting down because his knees felt weak as he let out a long sigh. He had to hold himself still, hands sinking in the bed to keep his balance. 

Rei pushed a strand of curly hair behind his ear that got in the way of his work as he started sucking on his head. His other hand took care of the base of Madara’s cock, stroking and clenching delicate fingers around it.

Madara struggled to keep his eyes open but not looking when Rei looked this good felt outrageous. Rei looked up at him then, eyes gleaming through thick eyelashes, lips slowly getting red and swollen. The sight was overwhelming and Madara couldn’t help but thrust into Rei’s mouth as a reflex, cursing under his breath. 

“F...Fuck, Rei--”

It definitely took the older man by surprise, but he took it as a sign to try and take in his entire length into his mouth. Pushing further, slowly, he had to squeeze his own legs to try and release some of his own built-up arousal when he felt Madara’s dick throbbing in his mouth. He closed his eyes shut, feelings tears prickling at his eyes when he got too far. He tentatively moved his mouth up and down, going faster every time it got a sound out of Madara. His voice could get so damn low, groaning and moaning and Rei could never get enough of it. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked and finally released his cock with a wet noise that sounded downright indecent. Switching back and forth between licking the accumulating pre-cum on his tip and sucking, he felt Madara suddenly letting his hands rest on Rei’s head. 

“God Rei, you’re so good, you’re perfect... fuck, I’m so close already…”

Madara’s voice sounded so strained as he whined sweet nonsense and it was most definitely Rei’s favorite sound in the whole wide world. 

Madara fucked into his mouth a couple more times, chasing the hotness of his mouth and Rei was more than happy to provide. He could feel the man pull on his hair ever so slightly, just enough to get Rei to arch his back. 

“Ahh, Rei, I’m gonna--”

And with that, the vampire pulled away, saliva dripping from his chin, with a proud smile on his face. Rei kissed the tip of Madara’s cock before getting up as his lover stared at him in utter confusion. 

“Ah... Did you really think it would be over so fast? We have the whole night ahead of us, dear.”

At this point, all Madara could do was stare as his boyfriend started stripping in slow but precise movements. His erection was painful and truthfully, all he could think about at the moment was to flip the man over and fuck him senseless. It could come off as a surprise for some, but it was actually rare for Rei to be so _commanding_ in bed. He usually just let things escalate at their own pace and let them happen as they went. 

Madara definitely did not hate this side of him, however, as his arousal just kept burning harder with each piece of cloth Rei removed. Soon his boyfriend was left in nothing but his boxers, his bulge a proof of his own excitement. 

The younger man shamelessly stared, wetting his lips as he rested on his elbows.

“So what’s the plan, gorgeous?” He asked. 

“Not in the mood to keep the surprise, are we?”

“Well, honestly I want to fuck you preeetty bad right now, so waiting just makes it kinda harder, you know...”

Rei chuckled at Madara’s honesty, hooking a finger around the waistband of his underwear, mindlessly playing with the edge fully aware his boyfriend was watching every movement he made. 

“It might be your lucky day, then. I was thinking riding you could be a nice change…” He trailed off, eyes lowering to Madara’s erection. “It has been quite a while, after all… You do most of the work all the time. Tonight you shall sit back and enjoy.”

Even so, needy hands reached to grab Rei’s waist to pull him closer, lips chasing the vampire’s and meeting them successfully. Instinctively, Rei brought his hips closer to Madara’s as he grind against the other man’s cock. He moaned into the kiss as the friction got more intense, hands losing themselves in brown locks of hair. 

Madara’s hands took care of sliding down and remove Rei’s last piece of clothing, feeling the man’s soft thighs against his calloused hands. Rei sighed in pleasure when he felt those hands grab a handful of his ass, kneading the skin slowly, fingers brushing past his hole a couple of times. Madara’s mouth trailed down his jaw and neck, kissing Rei’s pale skin and barely taking a break to breathe in between them. Once he reached his collarbones, he moved his mouth upward, blowing air on the sensitive spot of skin behind Rei’s ear. It was his personal favorite as it always got some sort of reaction from his lover whenever he kissed it; and so he did, and as he expected, the man shivered and gasped. Madara kissed the spot a few more times before Rei tilted his head to the opposite side.

“Mmh, that tickles,” Rei managed to get out, voice wavering and out of breath.

“Oh I know.”

“Yes, of course you do...”

They both laughed at that, though the friction of both their naked erection against each other quickly reminded them of the situation. With that, Rei reluctantly separated from Madara’s warm embrace and strong hands to reach down where his suitcase laid near the bed. Madara took the opportunity to strip as well, getting rid of his pants and his t-shirt as quickly as he could and making a mess of his hair in the process. Rei only needed to shuffle through the suitcase’s content for a short moment before finding the bottle of lube he was looking for. He popped it open and Madara instinctively offered his hand.

“Ah, no, I will be doing this by myself. Can you make some space on the bed? It’ll be more comfortable if I can sit.”

“You mean I have to _watch_ you do this? By yourself? God, Rei, that’s not fair…”

Rei only smiled at that, so Madara had no choice but to obey, scooting up further onto the large bed where he was soon joined by his boyfriend resting on his knees. Madara let out a stupidly loud whine as he watched Rei pour the lube on his fingers, his hand quickly disappearing behind him as he started to stretch himself. 

Rei’s face was flushed and beads of sweat made his bangs stick to his face slightly, curly hair framing his face perfectly. He furrowed his brows and seemed to pay no attention to anything but his task. It was _torture_ to Madara. Even more so when Rei started moaning, his free hand stroking his own cock slowly. He would complain, but it was such a rare thing for Rei to be so purposely provocative, so open, putting on a show when it was only the two of them. The vampire held a lot of pride in his image and how others perceived him, so for him to do all of this for Madara to see only… It made the man overjoyed. They made eye contact then, which made Rei - _the_ Sakuma Rei, blush in embarrassment. Madara couldn’t bear to just sit and watch then, kneeling and reaching for Rei’s face, cupping it with his hands. He kissed his nose and then his forehead, pushing some curls aside. His voice came out in a low whisper;

“You’re gorgeous, Rei. And so cute...”

Rei closed his eyes then, resting his forehead against Madara’s for a few seconds before pulling back, retracting his hands from its previous task. Madara’s eyes lit up at that as he eagerly moved backward. Rei seemed as impatient and eager though, hands wasting no time to push against the other’s torso to make him lay on his back. 

However Rei stopped for a moment, admiring the perfectly sculpted body of his boyfriend, his toned legs and his hair, now unbraided and messily framing his face. The smile he gave him as he noticed Rei staring made his heart jump a little but it proved to be contagious as a smile formed on his lips too. 

Silently he settled himself on top of Madara and astride of him, hands resting on his chest. He brought his face closer to his boyfriend’s, kissing his lips chastly.

“I love you.”

And without waiting any further, he aligned himself with Madara’s dick and let out a shaky breath as he slowly let himself sink on it. _God_ , he had been waiting for this moment all day. Madara moved his hands to rest on Rei’s hips, letting his head fall backward at the sudden sensation of his head in the tightness of Rei’s hole. It did take some self control to not just jerk his hips forward but he waited for Rei to be comfortable before moving. 

After waiting for a moment, Rei started languishly moving his hips back and forth, cautiously. He could feel his thighs shaking already and Madara’s hold on his hips tightened slightly. His boyfriend was rather… Big, so it did take some time to get used to the feeling; he did however love every single second of it. He tried moving faster then, biting his lips to hold in some noises he considered far too embarrassing to be heard from him. Madara seemed to notice as soon as he did so however.

“Let me hear your voice baby… God, you feel so good...”

Rei raised himself and sat on Madara again tentatively. Madara groaned and Rei couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped his lips then. He repeated the movement and Madara tried to follow his pace, moving his hips forward everytime Rei sunk on his cock to try and reach deeper for that sweet spot. 

Rei shifted his position a little to get a new angle and moving his hips proved it was a good decision, as pleasure made him whine his boyfriend’s name in a voice he barely recognized. He started moving quicker again, rolling his hips and rising up and down, the sound of skin slapping against each other filling in the room along with Rei’s strained voice. 

“Madara… Ahhh… More, I want more--”

Madara was more than glad to provide, fucking up into Rei, hitting his prostate a little stronger everytime Rei made a new sound. Saliva was dripping down from his chin again as he got no time to rest and close his mouth. 

There really was no getting used to this image- No matter how many times they made love, Madara found himself dumbstruck by how gorgeous Rei was when he was over the edge like this. A beautiful mess. It was so different from how composed and proper he usually was, always making sure he showed himself to people in his best light. 

“God I love you. You look so… So damn good.”

Madara couldn’t resist reaching out and bringing Rei closer to him. They were both panting, chest heaving up and down against each other, bed creaking under Rei rocking himself on Madara’s cock.

Madara started kissing his neck, sucking on his skin as Rei whispered and moaned sweet nothings close to his ear. They were both close to coming when Madara suddenly slowed down his pace and Rei raised his head, giving him a look. Madara kissed the side of his mouth before pulling out.

“Can we change position? You’ve done so good so far, I wanna give you all the pleasure you deserve…”

“I don’t care, please just _fuck me_ Madara,” was all the man managed to get out, voice sounding more like a long whine. 

Soon enough, Rei found his back pushed against the bed, Madara now between his legs.

“Don’t say things like this Rei… You’re way too hot for your own good.”

Madara was already penetrating him again, pounding without wasting a single second as Rei wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist, bringing himself closer and Madara deeper. 

Rei gripped at the bedsheets, too lost in the sensation of Madara’s cock inside him to care about his voice anymore as he relentlessly moaned. His toes curled and he opened his eyes, which he didn’t even remember closing, and the sight of Madara over him, sweat making his chest shine in the dim light of the room, eyes focused on him and him only, grunting Rei’s name- it sent a shiver through Rei as he came undone, back arching and voice calling out his boyfriend’s name in a long whine. His release was all over Madara’s chest and Rei clenched around him, slowly coming down from the high of his orgasm. It was enough for Madara to follow shortly after, coming into Rei and filling him up, thrusting into him one last time before pulling out.

He rolled beside Rei on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as if in awe. Not a lot of things managed to render Mikejima Madara speechless, but Sakuma Rei was definitely one of them.

Said Sakuma Rei sneaked an arm around Madara’s chest, resting his head on it as he sighed.

“So? How was your gift?” He finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence with a hoarse voice. 

“Haha! Well, best birthday of my entire life, that’s for sure. It was amazing, Rei. Thank you.

He kissed the top of Rei’s head as the other hummed happily. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Maybe we should pretend it’s my birthday everyday.”

Rei laughed and he closed his eyes, nuzzling in closer.

“Oh, dear, I love you but I am afraid a vampire like me does not possess such energy.”

He, however, was rather proud of himself and the smile on his face was probably telling of as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in bottom Rei supremacy


End file.
